


Light of the Blood Moon

by Rowboat129



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Blood Moon Ball, But Not Much, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowboat129/pseuds/Rowboat129
Summary: Tom had the perfect plan to get Star back. He was going to charm her at the blood moon ball, then their souls would be bound together by the light of the blood moon. It was perfect, that is, until a mysterious boy is a skull mask ruined everything. Tom gets caught in the red moonlight with this mystery boy. Will their souls be bound as the legend says, or will they be separated by hate?





	1. The boy in the mask

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I will rewind and tell the chapter from the perspective of a different character.
> 
> I had this idea when I was looking Tomco fan art at the blood moon ball.
> 
> Also this is my very first fanfic so please don’t judge.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Tom looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing an elegant white suit with a red bowtie. His salmon colored hair was tamed, but fiery as always, and he had put on fresh eyeliner on his three eyes. He looked rather dashing.

 

He anxiously straitened his bowtie and ran his fingers through his flame-like pink hair. This night had to go perfectly. It was the night of the Blood Moon Ball, and Tom had invited Star Butterfly, his ex-girlfriend as his date, but he had a plan to get her back. It was said that the light of the blood moon chose two souls and bound them together for eternity. Tom was going to make sure those souls belonged to him and Star.

 

He checked the time on the old clock on the wall. Guests would be arriving any minute now, and Tom had to be at the door to greet them. He rushed to the door just in time, as the first guests arrived moments later.

 

“Welcome,” Tom greeted them warmly as they entered the castle. “I’d like to warn you, this blood moon ball might be slightly different. I have an important guest, so I want to keep things low key.” The guests made a slight “humph” but reluctantly agreed.

 

Tom repeated this procedure until, finally, Star arrived. She looked stunning in her hot pink dress, white boots, and loose bun.

 

“Star!” Tom excitedly greeted her.

 

“Hey Tom,” she responded sweetly. Tom then began to show her around the ballroom.

 

He could tell she was getting uncomfortable from some of the ball traditions, but Tom did his best to accommodate her. This worst part was when Star got harassed by an angry guest (or should I say, second worst. But I’ll get to that). Luckily, Tom took care of it without exploding.

 

Finally, the dance began. The moon would be out in a few minutes, and Tom was NOT going to screw this up.

 

“Care to dance?” Tom asked Star with a slight bow.

 

“Sure,” Star responded.

 

They began to dance, but then two minutes in, Star was snatched away by a mysterious masked figure. No, not today. Not when I worked so fucking hard... Tom thought. Well, more like internally screamed.

 

They exchanged whispers and Star let out an exasperated “WHAT?!” At what the boy had said. Tom was too angry to care. He grabbed the boy in the mask by the arm. The boy’s terrified brown eyes cowering behind his ornately decorated skull mask. Tom was literally blazing as he looked at the boy with his three-eyed, glowing red stare.

 

Just then, the red light of the blood moon flooded the ballroom. Tom, still facing and holding onto the masked boy panicked and rushed away, blush flooded his still furious face.

 

Then Star, with a mischievous grin, pushed the two back together, their embarrassed faces now mere inches apart.

 

The boy ran out of the castle in shame and embarrassment. Tom was glad to see him go, but curiosity took the better of him and he followed him out the door. He opened the doors, but all he saw was a portal close, then disappear, the boy nowhere in sight. But he did leave behind one thing, an elaborately decorated skull mask.

 

**Earlier that night**

 

“Okay Marco, I’m ready!” Star practically yelled. She had just finished getting dressed for the night.

 

Her ex-boyfriend, Tom, had invited her to a ball. Star assumed this was just another cheap attempt at getting her back, but he said he had changed. Star hoped he had been telling the truth. Tom had dealt with serious anger issues since forever. That was why they broke up in the first place, but Star was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and give him a chance. In fact, she was quite excited, she always loved a good party.

 

“Wow Star, you look great!” Marco said with a smile. She had really just slipped on a dress and some shoes, pulling her hair up to keep it out of her face, but she guessed it worked.

 

“Thanks,” Star said.

 

“Don’t gooooo,” Marco whispered.

 

“I’m totally going,” she whispered back with a grin. Star rang the bell to call the demon elevator and waved goodbye to Marco as she entered.

 

When she arrived, Tom was waiting at the ballroom door in a dashing white suit and red bowtie. He was quite charming.

 

“Star!” Tom excitedly greeted her.

 

“Hey Tom,” she responded sweetly. Tom then began to show her around the ballroom.

 

Some of the activities at the ball were quite uncomfortable and awkward for Star, like when guests were drenched in punch (she hoped) when they got their picture taken. Later a demon angrily berated her about how the ball was ruined just because she was there. That seemed a bit harsh to her. Luckily it blew over quickly.

 

Finally, Tom invited her to the dance floor, finally, I can get my par-tay on, Star thought. But the song seemed slow and boring to her.

 

Then all of a sudden, someone else grabbed her and started dancing with her. He wore a fancy skull mask, hiding his identity. Star was mesmerized

 

“Who are you?” Star whispered in awe.

 

“Star, it’s me, Marco,” Marco’s familiar voice whispered from the boy's mouth.

 

“WHAT?!” Star practically shouted.

 

Then, unsurprisingly, Tom snatched him away with glowing red eyes, a face of absolute rage, and literally scorching the floor with his burning feet.

 

Just then, a red light filled the room. Tom seemed very embarrassed, but still furious, causing him to jump away. This caused both boys to blush. Star did NOT want to miss this golden opportunity, and a mischievous smile spread across her face. She pushed to two together so they nearly kissed.

 

But then Marco almost immediately ran away. Star was disappointed but also surprised to see Tom go after him. This could end up being very interesting, she thought, still wearing her cheeky grin.

 

**Earlier that night**

 

“Wow Star, you look great!” Marco said as she stepped into his view. She wore a sparkly, hot pink dress and white boots. Her long blond hair was tied into a styled messy bun that perfectly framed her face. She looked stunning.

 

Star was going to a ball with Tom, her demon ex-boyfriend. It was quite a shock to see him for the first time. He had fiery pink hair accompanied by devilish horns and soft lavender skin. But his most striking characteristic was the third eye on his forehead.

 

Marco was rather worried for Star because Tom didn’t seem very trustworthy.

 

“Don’t gooooo,” he loudly whispered.

 

“I’m totally going,” she whispered back, with equal intensity. She rang the invitation bell and left for the Blood moon Ball.

 

Marco was sad he couldn’t spend the night with Star, so he decided that he would. Marco grabbed his sombrero, matching jacket and pants, and his Dia de Los Muertos sugar skull mask to conceal his identity. He was going to sneak into the party.

 

Star had left her dimensional scissors since a demon minion took her down to the party. So Marco grabbed them and left for the party.

 

Everyone was already there, so he just kind of wandered around trying to blend in. He mostly hung near Tom and Star to keep an eye on them both.

 

Finally, the dance began. Marco had to keep Tom away from Star if he could. As soon as he got close enough, Marco grabbed Star from her dance with Tom. Star seemed in awe at him, which confused Marco.

 

“Who are you?” Star whispered. Right, the mask, Marco thought.

 

“Star, it’s me, Marco,” Marco reassured her.

 

“WHAT?!” Star practically shouted. Marco jumped a little.

 

Then Marco felt hot, heavy breathing down his neck. And he smelled... was something burning?! He then felt something grab his arm and was faced with a terrifying sight. Three glowing red eyes on a lilac-colored face contorted with rage. Marco was filled with pure terror. This is the end, this is how I die, he thought.

 

Then a red light filled the room. This must have scarred Tom somehow has he immediately jumped away from him. Marco was filled with relief, but it was short-lived, as something then pushed toward him towards his source of fear. Their faces were so close, they were almost kissing. Marco was blushing so hard he was sure people could see it through the mask.

 

As soon as he got the chance, Marco sprinted out the door. He hoped he never saw Tom again. He didn’t ever want to think about that night again, but, unfortunately, that would not be the case.


	2. Lighting the candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom uses Mr. Candle to get Star back, but someone gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure how much time was in between the episodes blood moon ball and Mr. Candle, so I guess about 3 weeks.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and support. It is greatly appreciated.
> 
> And without further ado, chapter two. Hope you enjoy.

It had been about 3 weeks since the Blood Moon Ball. Tom couldn’t believe he had messed things up so badly, but he had a plan to rectify things. It was practically the only thing he thought about. Well, almost the only thing. For some reason, Tom couldn’t get that mysterious boy out of his head. What was it about him that Tom couldn’t stop thinking about? Was is the mystery of his identity? Tom tried to convince himself it was his anger at ruining his plan, but there was something else that he couldn’t quite place.

 

But Tom couldn’t think about that right now. His plan was just being set in motion. He had a minion posing as a school counselor. Mr. Candle, as he was called, would convince Star to come back, as well as look into this Marco kid she keeps talking about.

 

**The next day**

 

Tom paced his bedroom. Mr. Candle would we talking to Star any minute now, and Tom would be listening in. On the other end. Tom could hear Star burst through the door with excitement and plop herself down on the chair.  

 

It went how Tom imagined any normal counseling session would go. They talked about Star’s future as a queen, as well as Marco. Then Mr. Candle dismissed her. But Tom could barely think about what _was_ said because he was too hung up on what _wasn’t_ said. Tom felt his face heat up with rage.

 

**Later**

 

He heard a call from the mirror on his wall. Mr. Candle was calling in. “Sir, stage one is complete, what should I-“

 

“I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!” Tom raged “YOU FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART, ME!!”

 

“But, Master Tom, sir, I got confirmation. Starco is completely platonic.” Mr. Candle replied.

 

“Make sure it STAYS that way! They CANNOT be a ‘thing’!” Tom ordered.

 

“Yes sir,” Mr, Candle responded

 

“And stop giving everyone candy, your gonna BLOW MY COVER!” Tom said

 

“Uuuh, sir, I gotta go,” Mr. Candle embarrassedly said.

 

“IM NOT FUCKING DONE!!”Tom yelled

 

“No, i gotta go,” Mr. Candle said, clutching his crotch. _Shit, I forgot they were doing this in the bathroom,_ Tom thought.

 

“Flush me first,” he said, slightly panicked. Tom did NOT want to see that. Mr. Candle flushed, and Tom breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Just then, the recording from the intercom came on. Tom did NOT like what he heard when Marco started talking. King of Mewni!? SMOOCH BUDDIES!?

 

Tom filled with rage greater than he felt since the blood moon ball. The thought of Marco and Star kissing filled him with unspeakable rage. However, the thought on Star and himself kissing didn’t fill him with the satisfaction he would have expected. He burst into the Earth school in a wall of flame.

 

“Ha, I knew you weren’t a guidance couns- AAAAHH!” Marco exclaimed. Tom grabbed Marco and brought him to his room. He strapped him to a wheel and spun him at top speed to help satisfy his rage. “WAAAAIIIT, I didn’t really kiss Star!”

 

Tom snapped his fingers and stopped the spinning “You lied to me!” He said in an insulting tone, leaning in close to Marco. He curiously studied Marco’s face as he spoke. Something about it seemed... familiar.

 

“Yes, but you-“ Marco started, but was cut off by Tom saying...

 

“And that’s not the only thing your hiding is it?” Tom rummaged around his room; he pulled out a mask from a trunk. It was a skull mask with elaborate designs etched all over. A mask that was all too familiar to both. Tom held the mask to Marco’s face. “It was you,” Tom said with both rage and surprise, “you were the boy from the blood moon ball... You were the boy, WHO RUINED THE BLOOD MOON BALL!” Tom yelled, flames emerging from his hands.

 

“I-I, uuh... wait, you kept that?” Marco asked, pointing at the mask. Tom’s face flushed with red.

 

“It-it was for... research!” Tom insisted.

 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure it was,” Marco said with a smirk. Tom raised his fingers threateningly. “Wait, no-no I’m sorry!! Please don’t turn the wheel!” Marco pleaded, still attempting not to hurl from the first round of spinning.

 

Tom lowered his fingers. “Fine, Diaz,” He released Marco from his bonds, letting him fall into a tub of water. “But I challenge you to a fight to the death. I win,you die.”

 

“Well, then if I win, you let me go, and you have to tell Star!” Marco reasoned.

 

“It’s not gonna happen, so, sure. Pick your weapon.” Tom waved his hand; an assortment of weaponry appeared in a burst of fire including battle axes, rhinos, and screaming grenades that looked like pears.

 

Marco looked around the room and spotted a ping pong table. “What about ping pong?” He asked

 

“That’s cool,” Tom responded.

 

**58 games of ping pong later**

 

Tom had beaten Marco at ping pong 58 games to 0. At this point, he had given Marco his paddle, because Marco’s had all broken. 

 

“Isn’t it kind of cheating, using magic like that?” Marco asked as a magically levitated ping pong ball came flying at his face.

 

“You think this is cheating? You should play Star at ping pong,” Tom responded.

 

“Well, she doesn’t really cheat, she just makes up her own rules.”

 

“And then she changes them halfway through the game,” Tom reasoned.

 

“Oh, that’s why I never win,” Marco reflected on all his past ping pong losses.

 

“She just does whatever she wants... she’s kind of awesome,” Tom stated. “ you know your never gonna win, right?”

 

“Yeah, but neither are you. It doesn’t matter if you beat me at ping pong, or pull out all my organs. You can’t make Star be your girlfriend unless she wants to,” Marco said. Tom looked away and thought.

 

He sighed “Your right.”

 

**At the Diaz residence**

 

Tom and Marco rode the “elevator” up to Star’s room. They expected to see Star, they did not expect to see her with a complete punk makeover, sharpening an ax in front of a mermaid tank.

 

“Woah! What the hell is going on?!” Tom demanded to know.

 

“Did you know that if you cut of a mermaid’s tail, you can never be queen? It’s all in the guidebook,” Star said, a slightly demented look in her eyes. “Wait,” she took a break from her ax sharpening, “Tom? What are you doing here?”

 

Tom sighed and said “I used Mr. Candle to try and get back together with you, and it took me destroying Marco at ping pong 58 games to 0 to realize I was wrong. Seriously, I crushed him. It was sooo easy beating him -“

 

“Okay, she gets it,” Marco interrupted through gritted teeth. Star smirked. They were fighting like an old married couple.

 

“All I wanted was to get you back, but I never stopped to consider what you wanted. I’m sorry.” Star smiled warmly and walked up to Tom, then punched him in the arm.

 

“You tricked me,” she scolded the demon. “but it doesn’t even matter. I’m still going to be queen.”

 

“But that doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” Marco said, “because you’re on Mewni your way, no matter how destructive.”

 

“That’s true,” Star said. She spawns a Warnicorn that destroys the mermaid tank. She hugs Marco.

 

“Well, I should go,” Tom said in a sad tone. “By the way, I like your hair.” Star smiles and pushes her half head of short purple hair out of her face. Tom dramatically floats back into the carriage. When the doors close, he sighs to himself.

 

Why couldn’t things go his way just once. He just wanted Star back, or did he? Tom wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling. He thought he liked Star, but now it felt he liked someone else, but that couldn’t be right. Tom liked Star, end of story. But if that was the case, why did his heart race every time he thought about Marco’s sweet, dorky smile? He couldn’t like Marco, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, another chapter! Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated. Hope you all have a great day!


	3. Too Little Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I’m back with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long. I just had a ton of school work and was lacking inspiration. Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, I really appreciate it.
> 
> I was planning having this be based around the whole episode of frenemies, but I was basically just writing the episode word for word, so this will just be the end of the episode and after. I tried to include some angst but it’s probably really bad.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

**Tom’s** **perspective**

 

Marco marches out of the carriage in anger.

 

“Marco, wait!” Tom pleaded, “I do like Love Sentence, that part wasn’t a lie!” Marco couldn’t leave, Tom was just realizing his feeling towards him.

 

“Too little, too late, which is my second favorite Love Sentence song, by the way!” Marco continued to walk into the night.

 

“Oh, girl, you know I’d never mean to hurt ya

When you’re sad you know I’d never desert ya

Oooh

You were my angel

My beautiful dove,” Tom sang. He felt he was on the brink of tears, which was an unusual feeling to him. Then Marco began to sing as well.

 

“We spiraled high on a gust of love,”

Tom thought his voice sounded like an angel.

 

Then they started to sing together,

“and I knew right from the start

Nothing could tear us apart.”

 

Marco finished singing on his own.

“Till the day you broke my heart

And now it’s too little too late,

Ooooh.” And with that, Marco left.

 

Tom couldn’t think. He couldn’t even see because his eyes were clouded with tears. When Marco’s silhouette faded from view, he started heading home.

 

“It’s ok Tom,” Brian, his anger management counselor, patted him on the shoulder, which startled Tom.

 

“Oh, Brian, I forgot you were here.” Tom quickly tried to wipe his tears away. “Could you, maybe, leave?”

 

“Of course Tom,” Brian said, stepping out of the carriage as soon as it stopped at a light.

 

How could Tom have been so stupid? That fucking badge didn’t mean anything anymore. Now Marco hates him because of a stupid movie and a stupid badge and a stupid lie.

 

When he got home, he curled up on his bed and cried his three eyes out. He cried and cried until he eventually fell asleep.

 

_Tom was in an empty ballroom filled with red light. On the other side of the room was a hooded figure whose face was hidden. They silently slipped through a pair of huge doors. Tom ran after the mysterious figure._

 

_Tom found himself in a long corridor, also filled with red light. Ahead of him was the mysterious person. Always ahead, always just out of reach._

 

_Finally, he caught up with the person. In the light, he could see their face. It was a beautifully decorated skull. Then the skull whispered “too little too late,” and he dissolved in Tom’s arms._

 

When Tom woke up, his eyes were red and puffy. His eyeliner formed clear tear tracks to his chin. _How could I have been so fucking stupid?_ He kept repeating this thought in his head. _Why did I do that? I’m a fucking idiot!_  He had to figure out how to make it up to Marco. If he didn’t, then ... he didn’t even know.

 

**Marco’s perspective**

 

Marco stomped up to his room as soon as he got home. Ugh, I’m so stupid, he thought. I thought he actually liked me! And Marco was just realizing, that he liked Tom as well. Tom was actually, a cool fun guy? And he even liked Love Sentence, Marco’s favorite band of all time.

 

But how much of that was really real, and how much was an act to get that stupid badge. Ugh, I hate him! But, he didn’t. No matter how hard he tried, and he tried, he just couldn’t hate Tom. Whenever he thought about that stupid smug face, it brought a soft grin to his face.

 

Just then, Star walked in.

 

“Soooooo, how’d it g- wait, are you ok?” Star rushed over to Marco with a worried expression.

 

“Huh?” Marco hadn’t even realized, his eyes had begun to tear up. He was crying over Tom. _I guess I cared more than I thought_ , he thought. “Uh, I’m fine,” he said wiping his eyes. “I’m just... tired, that’s all. I need to get some sleep.”

 

“Ok Marco,” Star responded understandingly. Even though she wanted to talk more about it, she decided to let it be for now. Maybe she’d find out later.

 

Marco curled up in a little blanket burrito and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and sorry again for how long it took.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, they make my day. Also any critiques or constructive criticism is appreciated. This is my first fic so I have no idea what I’m doing.
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR


	4. Love Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to make it up to Marco by getting tickets to Love Sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay I’m getting this out in a semi reasonable time. I promise I’ll try to be more consistent with my uploading schedule.
> 
> I’m so glad you’re enjoying this so far. I hope you like this next chapter. I’m going to deviate a lot from the show from here on out.
> 
> Happy reading

**Marco’s room**

Marco day on his bed, watching Star play with the laser puppies. He laughs as they burnt a hole through Stat’s favorite dress. Today, Marco was looking forward to a nice, relaxing, completely normal day.

 

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be getting that.

 

Suddenly a wall of flames erupted from Marco’s desk and a very embarrassed looking Tom stepped out.

 

”TOM?!” Marco and Star shouted in unison, the bitterness clear in both their voices. Last time Tom came over, he practically punched Marco in the gut (emotionally). 

”What the hell are you doing here?” Marco spit. He clearly did NOT want to see Tom.

 

Tom hung his head in shame, but that didn’t hide the fact that his face was a deep scarlet. Without speaking, Tom held out two bright tickets. On the tickets, in big bright letters, were words that spelled out “Love Sentence, Live in Concert!”

 

Marco was at a loss for words. How did Tom even get these? They sold out I, like, two seconds.

 

”I got two, so you could bring someone. I don’t know, maybe Star would wanna go,” Tom said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I should go now.” Tom began to step back in the flames.

 

“TOM WAIT!” Marco yelled, louder than he had intended. “You got the tickets, so ... shouldn't you get the other one?”

 

Tom froze. He thought Marco would never want to talk to him again, much less go to a concert with him.

 

”A-are you sure?” Tom stuttered.

 

”Uh, yeah, sure. Why not?” Marco said. Neither realized that they were both blushing intensely.

 

They had almost forgotten Star was in the room until she started squealing. They looked over at Star, who was biting her lip with the biggest grin ever on her face. She seemed to be trying to hold back her excitement but was failing miserably.

 

This only made Tom blush even more and it just made Marco confused. Why was Star so excited, she wasn’t even going to the concert.

 

”S-so, um... pick you up at 8 tomorrow, I guess,” Tom said, looking down in a futile attempt to hide his blush.

 

”How about 7?” Marco asked. He wanted some time to get something to eat before the concert.

 

”O-ok, 7 it is then.” Then Tom stepped into the fire with a wave goodbye, leaving the tickets in Marco’s hand.

 

Once Tom was gone, Star started screaming and shaking Marco. This caused Marco parents to rush upstairs, worried there was a danger. But Marco assured them it was just Star craziness and they left.

 

After what felt like a solid minute of screaming. Star finally spoke.

 

”I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, it's FINALLY HAPPENING!”

 

”What are you talking about, it’s just a concert?” Marco said slightly confused.

 

”Are you kidding me?! YOU HAVE A DATE!!!” Star screamed.

 

 _What?! A date? I don’t have a date!_ Marco thought. But the more he thought about it the more it came together.  _Holy shit I have a date! And it’s with Tom?!!_

 

”Marco has a date?!” said Marco’s dad in a worried tone as he popped his head back into Marco’s room.

 

”Marco has a date?!” Marco’s mom repeated her husband but in a more enthusiastic tone. “Who is she?!”

 

”Not  _she_!” Star said, resulting in a gasp from both Marco’s parents. Marco sighed as he burrowed his face in his hands. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

**The next day at 7:00 PM**

 

Tom rang the doorbell of Marco’s house. He nervously straightened the leather jacket he wore. He still couldn’t believe Marco wanted to go to the concert with him, not after what he’d done.

 

After a moment, a large man opened to door. Tom reasoned that this must be Marco’s dad. He looked down at Tom with a stern look. Tom started to sweat a tiny bit.

 

”Have him back by 10,” the man said.

 

”Dad, leave him alone!” said Marco, trying humor push past his dad. Tom froze. Marco looked great. Instead of his hoodie, he wore a maroon shirt under a jean vest. And, not that Tom would ever say this, but his skinny jeans framed his butt perfectly. “Uh, you ok Tom?” Marco asked, waved his hand in front of Tom’s face. Tom was bright red.

 

“Oh-uh, yeah,” Tom stuttered. Marco stepped out of the house and hugged his dad goodbye. They stepped into Tom’s carriage, and there was a deafening silence. This place brought back some uncomfortable memories. After what felt like an eternity, Marco finally spoke

 

“So... um, wanna go grab something to eat?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Let’s do that,” Tom responded. They sat in silence for another moment.

 

”Have anything in mind?” Marco asked.

 

”Oh, I don’t really know any place. I’m not really from around her,” Tom responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

”Oh, right.” Marco had forgotten Tom was literally from hell. “Well, there’s this nice taco shop. I hear they have fr e she a voca do.”

 

Tom chuckled. “Sure, sound great,”

 

**After Tacos**

 

Marco was finally feeling comfortable around Tom. He had almost forgotten about the whole Mackie Jand incident. The key word there being almost. But despite that, Tom and Marco we’re having tons of fun laughing and swapping stories together, and they hadn’t even gotten to the concert yet.

 

When they got to the stadium where the concert was, the two boys found they were some of the few males in the sea of teenage girls. However, this did not deter their happy mood.

 

They both had huge grins on their faces as they waded through the crowd to their seats, and they only got more excited when the band came on stage. _Justin Towers was even more Hansome in real life_ , Marco thought, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

 

Then they started to play. They started off with Marco’s favorite song, “Awesome Feeling”

 

“Awesome feeling  
Nothing's gonna take us down  
At first, I turned my head, but then  
You really turned my day around”

 

Tom looked over at Marco. He was so cute. He knew every word and was singing along perfectly.

  
  
“Awesome feeling  
We're burning bullies, looking fine  
We'll do whatever 'cause it's fun  
With you, I think I'd never lose my”

 

After the first two verses, Tom started to join in the song as well.

  
  
“Awesome feeling  
We started out as frienemies  
But then you opened up to me  
And found that we have chemistry”

 

By this point, the whole stadium was either singing or screaming, but there wasn’t much difference between the two.

  
  
“And you were like, ‘ooh-ahh-ooh’”

 

on each “ooh-aah-ooh” Justin pointed his microphone towards the audience.

  
“And I was like, ‘ooh-wee-ooh’  
White tiger's like, ‘ooh-ahh-ooh’  
  
All right!”

 

What made things a little awkward was when the next song Love Sentence played was “Too Little Too Late,” a song the two boys were all too familiar with.

 

**At the end of the concert**

 

When Justin Towers sang his last note, the stadium exploded. People were screaming their heads off. Some people were actually in tears.

 

Tom and Marco Hand one arm around each other, forming a two-person wall, as they screamed their heads off.

 

”I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT TICKETS TO THIS TOM!” Marco had to yell at the top of his lungs just to be heard by Tom, who was right next to him. “THIS WAS SO, UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME!” Marco gave Tom a huge hug.

 

Tom was very startled, but after processing what was happening, he fully reciprocated the embrace. As Marco began to pull away, Tom smashed his lips onto Marco’s, with no warning whatsoever.

 

Marco was completely shocked, but after a moment, he fully melted into the kiss. He felt so warm. It felt good. They were so lost in the moment that they didn’t realize that several people around them had fallen silent staring.

 

They pulled apart after about 2 solid minutes, which felt much too soon to Marco. Once they did, the people who had been staring began to direct their applause to the couple.

 

“I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know what came over me,” Tom said, “O just felt like, I don’t know...”

 

”Wow... that was...” Marco tried to speak, but he couldn’t seem to get anything out. “I...” Marco was just beginning to process what just happened.  _WTF! I just kissed Tom!_ Marco thought.  _No, I didn’t kiss Tom, Tom kissed me. But, I kissed him back?!_

 

His head was spinning, he didn’t know what to think. But one thing he did know was that he  _liked it._ He loved the feeling of Tom’s lips against his own. But, what was he talking about, this was  _Tom_.

 

”I-I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” Marco said, and then he ran away. He ran out of the stadium and called his parents to pick him up, leaving Tom stranded in the seats, trying to understand what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the end. I had to. I didn’t really, but I did.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos, they make my day, and have a great rest of your day!


	5. Chapter 5

So, this isn't part of the story, but I just wanted to do a long author's note, sort of, I don’t know.

I’m so glad people are enjoying the story, and I definitely plan on continuing at some point. However, I don’t really know where I want to take the story from here, and I want to start working on some other stories. I have a bunch of ideas, but I want to commit my time to one story at a time so that uploading can be a bit more consistent.

If you have any ideas on what you want to see in this story in the future, please put it in the comments. Just to repeat, I do plan on continuing this story, I’m just gonna take a little break.

If you're interested in anything I write in the future, I’m planning on writing a Klance AU next. So, see you later, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. Tell me if I should continue this. I have some ideas, but I probably won’t continue if no one is interested. I really appreciate any comments or opinions you have on the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
